Counting to Ten
by velveteenMemoirs
Summary: A short series of ficlets based on the wonderful Twincest pairing. Each have to do with performing a lewd act on a bed —otherwise, mayhap somewhere else, but still of the sort.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** _Counting to Ten_

**Synopsis:** A short series of ficlets based on the wonderful Twincest pairing. Each have to do with performing a lewd act on a bed —otherwise, mayhap somewhere else, but still of the sort.

**Rating:** _M_ - [PWP]; There might be some slight OOC, so I apologize beforehand.

**Disclaimer:** Bisco Hatori-sensei owns Ouran Koukou Host-bu and all it's characters; I solely use them for writing funtimes.

**Author's Note:** I figured, since / have a personal favoritism for them, might as well, Y'know? Also, I decided on keeping Hikaru seme for all of them, because he just seems like the more dominant one to me. Feedback and criticism is appreciated~.

* * *

A sharp, breathless cry tinged the brisk midnight air with erotica and sensuality, as a thatch of orange hair threw itself back.

Mewling into the hot, coaxing mouth above him, the younger adolescent sent his elder a pleading look.

Pulling away to catch their clearly needed breaths, much to both their chagrin, the older carrot-top allowed himself to smirk some.

"You know, I don't think I'll ever get tired of seeing you like this…"

Flustering an impossibly darker shade of red, the younger thrust his hips up into the warm hand coaxing his sex to full arousal. Head tossing to the side, in an absentminded attempt to hide his current wanton, he gave another groan into the chilly air.

"H-Hikaru…Ah! S-stop teasing me!"

Smirk gaining more territory on his face due to his current mischief, said twin stopped with his once feather-light caresses and resumed going about it his usual ways; passionate, fervent and mind-blowing.

Forefinger caressing the skin on the underside of his erection, he nipped at the offered skin of his brother's neck with a clear passion. Thumbs tracing random figures along his balls all the way up to his weeping tip, he gave a final predatorily bite to his younger brother's clavicle before snaking his hands down lower until he teased the soft, sensitive patch of skin between his sac and the tantalizingly puckered entrance of his ass.

Whining, though thoroughly aware it did nothing but make Hikaru desire to elicit more of those sultry sounds of approval, Kaoru grinded into his touch.

Prompt in finally fingering his way into his sibling's tight heat, he fleetingly sent him a wary look in case the other needed a moment to adjust.

It was Hikaru who was left breathless, however, as the youth beneath him began to slide in and out, shamelessly fucking his elder's digit.

Finding it harder and harder to stop his own fully engorged sex from twitching, Hikaru wasted no time as he thrust in another finger, breaths growing ragged himself.

Suddenly, however, all coherent thought was stripped from him as he felt his younger wrap a slick hand around his neglected arousal.

"Hikaru… please, I want…!"

Taking a deep, shaky inhalation, the former briefly scissor the slowly loosening muscles with a faint grin.

"You can't expect me to give up my second favorite part of this, can you, Kaoru?"

Chewing on his lower lip rather harshly, he shook his head against the sodden pillows beneath them as Hikaru knowingly brushed a bundle of nerves he had been looking for.

"Hikaru…"

Kaoru's tone was firm, despite his lust, and the former gave a soft chuckle and pecked his lips longingly before fastening lithe legs around his waist securely.

Purposely taking his time to pull out his fingers, he gave a sly look at his twin's half-hearted glare, before guiding himself and thrusting into the surprisingly slick warmth of his brother.

Tossing his head back in an even more erotic fashion, Kaoru cursed idly before the two began to move.

Starting at a slow, teasing pace, he found his body was unwilling to let himself drag the process out any longer and they promptly increased their tempo.

Bed creaking softly against the thrusting weight and jerky movements each gave; Kaoru moaned a sweet call of his older brother's name to the winds, swearing his undying love to his counterpart through heavy pants. Reaching down to stroke the younger male's nearly forgotten erection, Hikaru suckled along his chest, laving at his swollen nipples before finally giving strong strokes to his sex as he snapped his hips upward to meet the deep bucks his twin met him with.

Eyes never leaving the gaze of the other's, Kaoru reached up with a trembling hand to tug roughly at auburn hair before crying out in ecstasy, their building pleasure cresting into shocks of delicious orgasm and a high they'd never get enough of.

Moaning quietly, Hikaru's body limped forward as he rest his forehead against his brother's, body still shaking from the tremors convulsing through him as he released himself smoothly into the body that seemed to mold perfectly against his own in that position.

Hands resting beside Kaoru's head, Hikaru gave another chaste kiss —one in which always left him asking for more contact— before pulling out uncharacteristically gently and lying to his twin's side.

Honey orbs slowly focusing on something other than their aching groins, they chuckled softly to one another for nothing in particular, before strongly embracing each other and hiding under the covers they kicked aside earlier.

There were some things only one Hitachiin could be able to confide in the other Hitachiin, despite a friend's vow that they should try to be more trusting to everyone else. Yet, they both knew quite clearly —no one else on the face of the Earth could ever compare to the strong bond each held for the other.

Even if the act itself was too sinfully taboo for many to understand and fully grasp it's deeper meaning that it withheld, they knew they would never stop loving their beloved other, because they were all the felt they needed.

And neither would have it any other way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Bisco Hatori-sensei owns Ouran Koukou Host-bu and all it's characters; I solely use them for writing funtimes.

**Author's Note:** I was, sincerely, surprised when I saw how many people added this to their favorites/messaged me and the like over this. So, I made this one a bit longer as thanks. Though, I never knew the twins had such an awesome fan base! Once again, feedback and criticism are enjoyed~

* * *

Sunlight shone in through the small cracks beige curtains allowed in, shards of the illumination piercing through an auburn-haired youth's sleep. Exhaling a deep, annoyed groan as he forced himself up and awake, he glanced briefly at his younger sibling and couldn't help the almost stupid smile that tugged at him.

How long had it been since he watched Kaoru sleep so peacefully, without a care in the world, like a beautiful child?

Abruptly, his innocent smile turned into a marring smirk, as the thought took on a twisted form of perversity.

Happily sleeping child or not, he was definitely feeling a little more than frisky at the moment.

The realization that maybe he was being driven by the simple thought of his lover being younger at the moment was fleeting, and left his mind once he reached over to caress his face with the pad of his thumb.

Breath going shallow and deep for a moment, as if his subconscious was telling him it was just Hikaru; Kaoru remained silent nonetheless and continued enjoying his random dream of them chasing Tamaki dressed as a rabbit over a cereal box. Random indeed.

Pulling his hand away, he grinned as the youth beneath him visibly flinched at the loss of his warm touch.

Untangling their limbs that had absentmindedly curved against one another during their sleep, he nudged a bare knee between Kaoru's legs. Happy as the latter gave a small whine at the contact, he spread his legs a little more apart before straddling his right thigh.

Leaning down to level his face over his brother's so close that their ragged breaths mingled, he slid a smooth hand down underneath their white bed sheets.

"H-Hikaru…!"

Swiping a pink tongue across his peach lips, Hikaru reluctantly pulled his hand away from his arousal, pressing his knee against it instead.

Tossing his head to the right, mouth parted slightly and inhalation gone shaky, Kaoru ground down onto his knee and moaned at the contact.

Pressing a gentle kiss to his temple, Hikaru used his hands to trace idle patterns along the provided flesh of his chest. He grinned appreciatively as his once pale skin flustered a burning red under his touches, tongue flicking out to lave all along his jaw before biting down onto his sensitive spot; between his neck and collar.

Crying out in soft mewls, Kaoru slowly cracked open his eyelids, and the sight before him almost made him think he was fantasizing.

Hikaru had moved and began to straddle the boy's waist, gingerly rocking forward to brush their erections against one another's, eyes half-lidded but gazing at him lustfully all the same.

Sitting up on his forearms, the younger sibling suddenly gripped his wrist, catching his attention successfully.

"So, you're finally… awake?" Hikaru managed between pants.

Suppressing a moan, Kaoru simply chewed on his lip instead, before answering.

"To be honest, it still feels like a dream."

Hikaru chuckled lowly, stopping his teasing movements to flip his twin with ease onto all fours before him.

"That so? Then, isn't it more like…"

With no warning —or need for one, for that matter— the elder sibling thrust into the pliant arse offered to him.

Firmly securing a grip on slim hips, he pulled out almost all the way, before pushing back in swiftly, eager to please as always.

Muffling his cries into his pillow, Kaoru shivered as Hikaru licked along his spine up until he reached his earlobe. Tugging on it teasingly, he whispered in a low voice to his brother.

"—a wet dream, don't you agree, Kao-_chan_?"

If it hadn't been for the fact that they were already in the middle of sex, Kaoru would have gotten a boner all over again at the nickname.

Pushing back to meet his twin's bucks, he continued to vociferate his appreciation, which amplified the moment Hikaru wrapped his hand around his throbbing length.

"Y-yes, Nii-sama…!"

Groaning almost hungrily, the elder spread one of his legs to the side to gain a new angle, and by Kaoru's whinier mewls, it did work.

"There, Hikaru! A-ahh…!"

"I know…Kaoru…" He grunted, a smile on his face despite it all.

Craning his neck back to a painful position, they shared a long, passionate kiss as they both felt the sheer ecstasy of their orgasm, climaxing together, almost simultaneously.

Ejaculating into his elder brother's awaiting hand, Karou whined into the lip lock as Hikaru came inside him, unable to think of anything but the raw emotions the two shared as it occurred.

It was the type of orgasm that, only they two, could feel the intense emotion they each felt for the other, and made it all the more worthwhile to feel.

Slowly ceasing his thrusts to a stop, the older twin placed one final kiss between his shoulder blades before pulling out almost reluctantly and shakily standing up. He watched, with the same stupid smile he had worn earlier, as Kaoru flopped onto the further disheveled bed like a wrecked heap.

Padding over to the bathroom, Hikaru tossed him a glance from across his shoulder, as he stood under the doorway.

"If you don't hurry, we'll be late, Kaoru." He chided mockingly.

Said adolescent whined into his pillows, but made no other motive to object before waddling over to his side as well.

Frowning at the pout he wore, Hikaru reached out to him worriedly before he was caught by surprise in an embrace.

"Thanks, now my ass hurts." Kaoru mumbled against his collar, hiding his face and his blush.

Chuckling softly at first before bursting into a soft fit of hysterics, the older twin nuzzled his damp thatch of auburn with a rare gentleness on his features.

"Like that's the first time I've heard you say that."

He laughed a little more at the mock glare sent his way, contradicted by an even darker blush.

"It's not funny!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Bisco Hatori-sensei owns Ouran Koukou Host-bu and all it's characters; I solely use them for writing funtimes.

**Author's Note:** I had an idle thought about throwing a wrench into the twin's presumed peaceful relation. Even though I said this series would only be filled with pure sexy-fluffiness. Thoughts, my dear readers?

* * *

The remainder of the day was followed by usual dullness yet with a tinge of mischief during school.

Brought on by the twin Hitachiin's, of course.

Tamaki had whined incessantly about how offensive Kaoru's dream of he being the Trix rabbit was. Even so, the twins knew he'd secretly been happy that Kaoru had thought about him in the first place. It was a huge compliment for a boy with such an inflated ego as he, but nonetheless, he'd feigned anger.

"Oh, don't worry about Tamaki. He's just a little angry that his beloved Haruhi ignored him for stealing a poem she'd written for her English class." Kyoya had reassured the two of his current touchy temperament.

Not that they had really cared to know, anyways.

Days spent in the Club felt, quite honestly, like a perpetual schedule of boredom. They were always asked to act out with their Twincest performances, which had begun to make Hikaru a little more sexually frustrated every time, before their fangirls flailed their arms about, squealing, professing a fake love and snapping photos of the two.

It was flattering to some extent, they felt, and it occurred to them that the slight habitual normality of them spending time in the Host Club was actually a major factor to their relationship. Coming home from a bland day like that, obviously, made Kaoru all the more eager to get home.

Although his reasons for acting so were far beyond than what most people assumed it sprouted from.

He, though reluctantly had already admitted aloud to Hikaru, enjoyed having his older counterpart fuck some sense into him. It was a routine that both had come to take pleasure in, through both lucid and secretive reasons, that sometimes they felt school was nothing more than a building to plan their adventures they'd perform later on.

But that day, the day the entire Host Club was supposed to have had a break, the Hitachiin's had stayed behind.

Explaining that they felt it much easier to study in the empty Music Room to their fellow members, with much ease did they convince them to leave them be.

And that's where their day's fun had started a bit earlier than usual.

Pale hands roaming across smooth skin, nimble fingers hastily popped open the buttons of his younger twin's Uniform coat along with his shirt before tossing them aside haphazardly. Shooting him a half-hearted glare, the youth who found himself being pressed into the black stool beside the piano pursed his lips.

"Great, am I supposed to walk around shirtless all day now?"

Mouth quirking to a sly smirk, the elder twin managed to slide off his pants as well in one motion, pulling them off with a slight tear echoing. Licking his way up along the planes of his brother's chest, he stopped to teasingly suck on a pert nipple before continuing his way up to a beet-red ear.

"No, I expect you to walk around naked. Just so I can see that cute little ass of yours, Kaoru."

Face flustering an impossibly darker shade of red, the younger Hitachiin fumbled with his elder's clothes as well, but was unable to rid him of the obstructions when a firm grip on his wrist stopped him.

Looking up, with a raised eyebrow, he sent his beloved other a questioning look.

"You're seriously going to keep only me nude?"

He deadpanned at the childish snicker that pursued, before continuing.

"You jerk."

Immediately, the younger twin regretted saying that as the other complied quite happily.

"So you can read my mind, huh?"

Bracing himself against the open board of keys, which produced an odd melody at his sudden intrusion, he lulled his head back with a sharp hiss. Kneeling down onto the linoleum floor, a self-content grin plastered on his features, the elder spread the legs presented to him apart before gazing his brother's erection appreciatively.

"And here I thought I was the only one turned on."

Kaoru met his gaze with a look of refuting, but instead found himself moaning as his counterpart took his arousal into his mouth suddenly.

Eyelids threatening to flutter closed at the sudden myriad of pleasure, he reached out despite his hazy sight with a shaky hand to fist into auburn hair gingerly.

"H-Hikaru...!"

Smirking, despite himself, said twin hollowed his cheeks to tighten against his sex, before humming against it whilst looking up.

Managing to catch the sultry gaze, Kaoru allowed a louder groan to roll off his tongue before almost crushing the piano keys under the weight of his left hand.

"You planned this... ah! All al-long, didn't you...?"

Hikaru replied with a swirl of his tongue against the tip of his erection.

"F-fuck!"

Bucking his hips forward, Kaoru cursed breathlessly as his older sibling began to suck long and hard against him.

"Hikaru, I-I'm...!"

Bobbing his head slightly faster, the younger twin came with a shuddering gasp, a tug on his brother's hair his only warning. Even so, Hikaru sat still and swallowed down every drop of the milky liquid and pulled away with nothing less of a smirk.

Chest heaving and his trembling slowly stopping, the younger slumped against the piano with a small whine.

"Really? We had to… do that, here?" The younger sibling managed through heavy breaths.

Hikaru stood up and straddled the naked youth, licking along the defined features of his face before replying.

"Of course. I had to get Tamaki back, after listening to him complain earlier."

Kaoru began to chuckle softly, as he leaned forward towards his brother and cuddled him with a lethargic affection.

"I think I'd like to be used like that more often."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Bisco Hatori-sensei owns Ouran Koukou Host-bu and it's characters; I solely us them for writing funtimes.

**Author's Note:** I really didn't like where that other one was heading, so, I decided on re-writing chapter four and keeping this strictly fluffy. I apologize for that disappointment. And as always; I thank all you wonderful readers for your constant support~!

* * *

Pearly canines bit down, harshly, on peach lips, currently stymieing the owner from bursting into hysterics. Warm, brown eyes watered as his suppressed mirth became simply too much to contain, as his auburn-haired doppelganger was (contritely) ready to combust with fury.

Then again, Hikaru _had_ told him about —

"What the Hell, you ass?" Kaoru seethed angrily, arms going akimbo as his sock-clad feet tapped impatiently against soft, navy carpeting.

It was times like these he wished he had the power to make things explode with his mind.

Further unable to hold himself back, Hikaru burst like a dam with hysterics, fists pounding just about any surface they could find as Kaoru simply continued to frown.

"Stop. Laughing." He warned, but to no avail.

Eyes narrowing, he persisted. "It's not funny!"

Sucking in his first breath after nearly a minute, choking on his own mirth, Hikaru managed to wheeze out: "Yes, it is! It's fucking hilarious!" before flopping back onto their bed.

This time, Kaoru flushed red; beyond embarrassed and angry all the same.

And dear God almighty, why hadn't his sibling told him exactly how vivid all those hickies and bite-marks were?

Stomping over, expression furious and disheveled, the younger boy gave a brief kick to his elder's shin, successfully resulting in a line of curses from him.

"There, happy now?" He mocked, smirking.

However, unlike he thought Hikaru would react (which was a glare); the older Hitachiin twin took his chance. Swiping out swiftly, he caught his younger brother's wrist in his hold before tugging him down. Snaking one arm around his slim waist, he used his other to tilt Kaoru's face towards his, mouth tantalizingly close and furling into a smirk.

"Yeah, I am." He mocked deviously.

Pouting, Kaoru tried wiggling out of the hold but flustered when he found exactly how strong his older brother's grip was. It wasn't the fact itself that they were so close that bothered him; it was the way he knew his sibling would use that position against him so he could be forgiven for the little stunt he'd pulled the day prior.

Leaning his lips closer to a slowly reddening ear, Hikaru breathily husked, "And I think you're enjoying this more than I am, Kao-chan."

In a last-ditch effort to abscond, Kaoru sent his brother a rather desperate and innocent look that should have permitted his release.

Oh, how wrong he was.

Honey eyes widened at the feather-light caress in which Hikaru applied against his once flaccid sex, the latter grinning self-contently as a moan escaped his mouth. He'd played right into his hands, he belatedly acknowledged, and as such, was going to have to pay for his stupidity.

He also couldn't help the soft, drawled whine when a teasing finger eased its way into his puckered entrance, experienced hands making gentle work along the underside of his arousal. He forgot he could breathe when a filed fingernail traced along his leaking tip, ghosting along the base before moving back up along the hardening length. He completely forgot the reason he was originally angry at Hikaru when his vision went white and his body tersely trembled the moment his elder rubbed his own aching need against his bare hip.

A soft, nearing inaudible call of his lover's name escaped him, hot wetness the only sensation available for a moment before he was brought back down to reality.

Breaths heavy and face still flustered, Kaoru sent what was supposed to be a glare at his brother, but realized it must have looked like a satisfied look. Not that he wasn't; but obviously, he wasn't about to allow Hikaru to know exactly how vivid and wonderful his climax had been.

Finally able to roll off the body pressing the together, landing to his side with his last bit of strength, the younger Hitachiin sighed heavily as he attempted to hide under their covers.

"That's not fair." He commented softly, wincing when Hikaru quirked a brow and had a mild look.

"What?"

Fidgeting under his gaze, the younger sibling huffed a breath as his face turned bright with embarrassment and reminiscence.

"What… you just did. You can't do that all the time to shut me up." He continued to whine.

Another grin tugged at Hikaru as he turned on his side as well, nose brushing against his brother's.

"You want to know what's not fair? When the person you love gets off on you but doesn't bother to appreciate the thought." He pointed out somewhat tersely.

Flustering darker, Kaoru chewed on his lip for a moment before finally adding a quite "…Shut up."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Bisco Hatori-sensei owns Ouran Koukou Host-bu and its characters; I solely us them for writing funtimes.

**Author's Note:** Sadly, I'm obliged to tell you all that there will only be two more chapters after this. However, because you've all been so great, I decided on making the series ending special. You'll understand soon enough. Feedback is always enjoyed~.

* * *

Shoving his brother up against the plaster of their doorway, Hikaru desperately tried to pry his sibling's shirt off. Kaoru, contritely, had long since rid himself of his uniform tuxedo, mewling into his elder's mouth when cold hands found their way onto his heated flesh. Arching imploringly into Hikaru, Kaoru watched with half-lidded eyes as his twin made quick work of his pants and shoes.

Deciding that their bed was too far but preferring not to have anyone else look at his Kaoru, Hikaru rolled them over and kicked the door closed. He then pressed his younger sibling up against their sky-blue walls, groaning once he could already feel both of their freed growing arousals. Although, he was the slightest bit surprised to know Kaoru hadn't worn any underwear — since it had mainly turned him on.

Placing rough, fervent kisses all along the pale expanse of his provided chest, Hikaru took a moment to linger playfully near his nipples but never actually touching the sensitive buds. He knew how much that drove Kaoru crazy — and by the frustrated moans he was recieiving, he was content to know it was working.

Once he reached his clavicle, he purposely took his time to suck on the most supple flesh their, causing his younger sibling to tense and curl his hands into auburn spikes. Kaoru had initally been reluctant to tell Hikaru of where his most sensitive area was — besides the first two obvious answers — the answer being a specific area along his collar. However, it was moments like these that proved to him how sweet torture could be.

Finally, whence he felt satisified with the dark cherry he'd left the suctioned area, Hikaru spared a second to stare deeply into his brother's eyes. He loved how dark they could turn when he would elicit the greatest and most profound desires from him; he honestly didn't think he could ever live without him. Swift in attack, he immediately motioned his attention to Kaoru's legs, and when the latter didn't understand, he leant forward an whispered in his ear.

"Wrap your legs around me." He instructed breathily.

Kaoru's pretty irises dilated, and he absentmindedly shook his head no, before whispering increduluously, "We can't have sex on a wall…!"

Taking it as both a consensual answer and a challenge, Hikaru smirked as he hiked lithe legs up and hooked them behind his back. Once he made sure Kaoru would hold them together, though he was still a bit skeptical, he used one hand to coax his face closer as his free hand reached to prepare him. Kaoru scrunched his face for a moment when his bare ass touched the coldness of the wall, but quickly ignored it when sinfully experienced fingers dove into his velvet heat, stabbing into him pleasurably before roving over a particularly sensitive patch of skin.

Arching into his brother as he laced his arms around his neck, Kaoru whined as Hikaru pulled his fingers away only to replace it with his sex. Hikaru muttered a few swears as he pushed in completely until thhilt, before locking his gaze onto his brother's dazed one. He then swiftly pulled out, circling his right arm around a slim waist, balancing themselves against the wall before fluidly thrusting back in. Haphazardly throwing his head back, banging it not so softly against the obstructing wall, Kaoru ignored it as he focused solely on the intense desire his older brother was emitting.

He could swear he almost could taste the raw need they were both redolent with.

Mouth going agape, he allowed a continuous stream of cries and moans and occassional call of his sibling's name, each increasing in sound as Hikaru thrust in harder and deeper. And, oh God, the friction — the purposeful teasing — his painfully neglected erection experienced between their nude abdomens. He normally would have protested against the embarassing feel of his own pre-cum smearing onto his belly, but he couldn't help but find the sensation… erotic, as Hikaru drove deeper into him than he could before.

"F-fuck, Kaoru, I…" Hikaru tried to describe exactly how much more different it felt, but honestly had a hard time even remembering to breathe.

He never would have imagined Kaoru would have actually allowed to be fucked up a wall. Surely, they hadn't been virgins in a good long time; but that hadn't meant they were already professionals in S&M. Those type of ideas only ever sprung during dreams or playfull conversations, but neither had felt fully comfortable in performing something as lewd as those brands expected. They enjoyed their sex, it went without saying, but it was also because both could always feel the flutter of their hearts when they achieved orgasm.

Hence, it was a little more than surprising — not to mention downright arousing — as Hikaru watched his younger twin beg for his release.

A smirk tugged it's way onto his lips, as he used his free hand to wrap around Kaoru's sex firmly, thrusts slowing to a sluggish tempo. This both annoyed Kaoru, as well as unnerved him when he caught the devious flicker in honey eyes.

"W-what —?"

"Say it."

Eyes widening, Kaoru flustered at the knowledge of what he meant; however, that didn't mean he was going to comply so easily.

"N-no."

Fingertips lightly dancing along his throbbing shaft, Hikaru quirked a brow that dared him to deny his request.

"What was that?"

Gulping down a bundle of nerves, Kaoru kept his resolve strong and tried to keep his gaze as level as he could.

"I'm not going — to — nghh!"

As much as he tried to hold his whines back, he couldn't even remember what was happening when his brother gave a soft lick to the leaking head.

Looking up, face still inquisitive, he pursued; "Say it, Kaoru."

Pressing his lips together, the younger sibling put on the most innocent, puppy-dog face he could.

When Hikaru reached up and had his face mere breaths away, Kaoru whispered rather sensuously, "Fuck me into oblivion."

Kaoru was confused when Hikaru intially didn't seem to have heard him, but was even more confounded when the latter simply chuckled softly.

"Not that, idiot; I want you to say… you know… what you always say." He explained, but was thrown off himself at the thought.

Kaoru made it apparent how lost he was; for once in a long time, he didn't know what his brother was talking about. Then, as Hikaru muttered a "never mind" and began to increase the tempo again, he thought he understood.

Leaning down, Kaoru whispered into auburn spikes with as much sincerity as possible, "I love you, too, Hikaru."

And it certainly seemed to do the trick, because it took Hikaru no time in slamming ruthlessly back into his brother with the awkwardest smile he'd ever seen on him. He was prevented from thinking too much of it, though, when his sibling's intentions were made clear.

Wrapping sinfully veteran fingers around his throbbing length, Kaoru had no control over the sounds that escaped him as they pumped up along his shaft, delaying along the base and tip. He had initially tried to tilt his head back, to ease the sudden tension buidling up along his collar, but Hikaru had pressed them so close along the wall he had no other choice but to gaze down as his sibling pressed in further and deeper, before pulling nearly out.

Had Hikaru always been so good at sex?

Kaoru definitely could not say, but opted with the notion that perhaps it was due to their constant… practice of intimacy, that granted him such promise.

Briefly, a jolt of utter pleasure shot up through every vein in his body, and he ditched every lost thought of logic in order to feel it again. Lacing his arms around his older brother's neck loosely, he pressed himself forward instead and was content in the surprise Hikaru wore as he ground down to meet his thrusts. Earning a smirk and faster strokes, Hikaru pressed their lips together into a passionate kiss as he sped up his pace. His smirk only grew and his self-entitled masculine pride flourished when Kaoru began to whine with a need they knew he hadn't experienced before.

Digging his nails bluntly into his older brother's otherwise flawless back, Kaoru forced their mouths apart when he felt the familiar wave of tingling orgasm begin to wash away his senses.

However, whatever he was going to say was replaced with the rather loud call of Hikaru's name, his own blissful display or release coercing the latter into giving way, as well.

As if the last drop of his energy had left them when they ejaculated, Hikaru's legs wobbled in protest at the sudden heaviness he felt supporting both of them. Hurrying over to their bed as fast as he could, Hikaru watched as Kaoru slowly unlocked his legs from his waist before slowly pulling off of his flaced sex. He gave a short moan when it brushed against his sensitized entrance, but merely blushed as Hikaru straddled along his slumped figure, his lips twitching to the side.

To his amazement, he could have sworn it was the brightest smile he'd seen Hikaru give him.

"I love you too, Kaoru."

And to Hikaru's amazement, his younger brother could no longer hold back the tears that had threatened to fall before.

Even if it hadn't been the first time they'd confessed to each other, it lifted an invisible and otherwise unacknowledged weight from their chests.


End file.
